


Uncomfortable Conversation

by Blue_Stars_Above



Series: Uncomfortable Realizations [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Stars_Above/pseuds/Blue_Stars_Above
Summary: A sequel to "Uncomfortable Conjecture".Shawn's never been a fan of dinners with his dad, but he's dreading this one even more. It's time to tell his dad a few things about himself.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Uncomfortable Realizations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580764
Comments: 11
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As mentioned, this is a sequel to another piece I wrote, so please read that one first. This'll probably be 2-3 chapters, though we'll see :3

They’re in the car, parked on the street in front of the house. The engine’s off and the parking brake is on, but neither of them move to leave. The two of them just sit in the car, breath heavy with fear and dread and expectations. Horrible, pessimistic expectations.

Lassiter’s hand curls around Shawn’s, snapping him out of what was surely a dark spiral of thoughts. Shawn gives a half-smile, weak and nervous-- his face is so easy to read when he’s nervous.

“I’m ready. I’m okay. Let’s do this.”

\----

When the door opens, it’s with a raised eyebrow and partially-cocked head. Henry looks over the two with confusion, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Shawn, what did you do now?”

Carlton raises his hands in a calming gesture. “No, no, Shawn hasn’t done anything-- this time at least. He, uh, wanted to bring me along for dinner?” His voice raises at the end, seeking some sort of affirmation from Shawn’s dad that it’s okay to come in.

Henry gives a shrug and a nod. “Okay. Okay, sure. Should’ve told me, Shawn, I would’ve bought more marlin.” 

Shawn flashes a thumbs up to Lassiter before following Henry inside. “Aw, really, Dad? I thought you were all about catching your own fish, you know, reeling them in fresh.”

“It’s _marlin_ , Shawn. Where the hell would I get marlin around here?”

Shawn seats himself at the table, a small four-chair arrangement, and Lassiter follows suit. Lassiter doesn’t know if he’s supposed to volunteer to help or just sit patiently or what-- he’s never been good with social niceties and proper manners-- and waits at the mostly-set table as Henry brings over the dish.

“So, Carlton, never expected you’d want to have dinner with us.”

Lassiter almost wants to smile. He can hear the cogs turning in Henry’s head, the detective brain already hard at work. He clears his throat.

“Ah, yeah, well I didn’t have much in the way of plans this weekend and I figured....why not.”

Henry squints, gesturing with a fork as he divvies up the fish. “Really? Your only idea was to have dinner with Shawn and me?”

Shawn scoffs with mock hurt as he digs in. “I’m a fun guy, I have a life. So what if he wants to stop by? Some people find me _interesting_.”

Henry shakes his head. “No, Shawn, some people do but certainly not Lassiter. What is this, really? An intervention? Are you dying of some disease?”

He’s half-joking, but there’s a glint in his eye and a sigh at the back of his throat. Lassiter knows much more about Shawn’s mannerisms than he does his dad’s, but he almost thinks this is anxiety, clear as day. Lassiter internally shrugs. Perhaps his presence here was weird.

Shawn meets Lassiter’s eyes. There’s a slight nod. Shawn wanted to say it first, they’d rehearsed this beforehand, but Lassiter knows it’s hard. He sits back, waiting for Shawn to speak.

Shawn breathes deeply, eyes tracing the pattern of his plate. “You know....” He looks up at Henry. “This is a really good fish. It’s nice, and....” He pauses to take a bite, talking around a mouthful of marlin. “Moist. Very moist. You know, that’s something a lot of cooks struggle with.”

_Damn it, Spencer._

Henry sighs, cutlery clattering against ceramic. “Shawn, I know you’re avoiding something, so cut the crap. Speak to me like an adult.”

“Dad, you’re being paranoid--”

“No, I think it’s called being a good detective.” Henry turns to Lassiter. “Carlton, is there something you want to add to this conversation?”

“U-um....” He stutters, struggling to find the words. “I mean, I think--”

“He’s my boyfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry the second chapter took so long to write-- spent a lot of time thinking about what would happen next. :)

It’s so quiet, dead quiet, that Lassiter doesn’t want to move. It’s like the lull in a shootout, when all involved are crouched behind barriers, guns at the ready, waiting for the next move that launches them into action. He doesn’t want to disturb this uneasy silence, though he has no clue just how this situation could get worse.

Henry isn’t speaking.

Shawn flexes his fingers, stretching them out as if releasing all the tension stored in his body, before he speaks.

“He’s....my boyfriend” he repeats. “Lassiter’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for four months.”

Shawn reaches his hand across the table, catching Lassiter off guard. Shawn squeezes his hand before turning back to Henry, eyes firey. He’s determined, Lassiter knows that much. He’s not backing down from this.

Henry puts down his cutlery, staring at nothing for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. “You lied, Shawn. The fish, I overcooked it.”

Carlton raises an eyebrow, watching as Henry gets up and begins to rummage through the fridge. Shawn drops Lassiter’s hand, standing up quickly.

“Dad? A-are you really just gonna act like the fish is what’s important here?”

Henry peeks out, a butter dish balanced between his hands. “It’s dry, Shawn. And frankly, at least I can fix the damn fish.”

Shawn twitches, a horrible wince that both Carlton and Henry catch. Henry breathes deeply, rushing to place the dish down before he fixes his error.

“Not to-- I didn’t mean-- look....”

Shawn’s watching, expectant. Lassiter rises, moving to stand beside Shawn. He rests one hand on the small of his back.  _ It’s okay. I’m here. _

“What about Juliet?”

Shawn laughs, though it teeters between normality and uneasiness. “Dad, really? Yeah, I used to like her.”

“And?”

“And....she wasn’t interested?”

“So you’re into girls.”

“I’m bisexual, Dad. I-I like guys and girls, and maybe I’d chat up a nonbinary if they were cute, and had good taste in movies.”

Henry rubs at his temple. “Woah, kiddo, slow down there.”

“No, I-I’m bisexual. I’m bi. I’m dating Lassie, and either you accept that o-or you....” Shawn trails off, unsure of himself.

Henry swallows, every bit as uncomfortable as Lassiter would imagine. “D-did you tell your mother this?”

“I....no. Not yet.”

Henry chuckles. “Huh. That’s a first. I mean, ever the profiler, she had her theories, but I thought you’d tell her before me at the very least.”

Lassiter cocks his head, finally breaking his silence. “Wait, really?”

“Oh, yeah, Shawn was a very ‘sensitive’ kid growing up. Very flowy, and the amount he clung onto Gus....well, Madeline thought it was a little crush.”

Shawn cuts in with a scoff. “Ah, Dad, gross! Gus and I are practically brothers. Though, I guess it’d be a ‘brother from a different mother’ type of situation....”

Henry crosses his arms, a small smirk spreading across his face. He turns slightly, facing Carlton. “Well, I guess Madeline was right when she told me you were a fairy.”

Lassiter sighs deeply. “Henry, call me a fairy again....” His eyes snap open, just realizing what Shawn’s dad has said. “Wait, she knew?”

“Oh, yeah. Carlton, as macho as you try to be, it’s pretty clear.”

Before he has the chance to fire back, he’s startled by Shawn’s loud laughter. He’s bent over, clutching at his knees, and Lassiter can feel his face soften. He so rarely sees Shawn laugh so raucously around him. 

Shawn brushes a few tears from his eyes, and for a moment Lassiter wonders if they’re from the laughter or not. Shawn clears his throat, eyes flickering between the floor and his father. Lassiter gently brings an arm around him.

“So....we’re good. We’re good?”

Henry nods, quiet. “Yeah, Shawn. I just wish you’d come around more for dinner.”


End file.
